


LJ and Zofia's Jacked Up Halloween

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ, Zofia, and their friends come to celebrate Halloween with Billy and Mandy. However, not all is well when Grim tells them the story about a prankster known as Jack O. Lantern who lived in ancient times, causing tricks for people. Due to Billy's stupidity, he comes back and takes Grim's scythe to make it Halloween night forever so he can conquer the world.





	1. Chapter 1

It was...a surprisingly warm Autumn afternoon, but none of the neighborhood kids were complaining. It was decent Halloween weather, for certain. Of course, no one was excited as much as Cherry as she decorate the house inside and out with the little ones' help, singing the carol she was taught by Hilda and Zelda.

"At least your mother is over her prank phase." Lionel told LJ and Zofia.

"Yeah, who did she think she was, Luan Loud on April Fool's Day?" LJ replied.

Zofia shuddered. "It was nightmarish...though I wonder: in this universe, do the Louds exist as actual people, or as a TV show?" she asked.

"Not that I know of actually, I thought it was just a show." Lionel shrugged.

LJ and Zofia shrugged back. Cherry sang her Halloween carols before giving them some bags to use for trick-or-treating.

"Alright, we got our bags, now we hafta decide on costumes!" LJ exclaimed.

"Be sure to bring everyone else over for our Haunted House!" Lionel advised. "We've been workshopping some stuff beforehand, and I think it's really gonna scare everyone's pants off!"

"Can-do, Dad o' mine!" LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Zofia pondered to herself as she looked in a mirror at her regular clothes. "I need something... Sophisticated... Something that really speaks to me..."

"I remember Lucy van Pelt saying folks should wear costumes that are in direct contrast to their true personalities." Cherry suggested.

"Well, Lucy said lots of things," Lionel replied.

"Contrast, huh?" LJ wondered. "That gives me an idea..." And with that, he quickly scurried off to his room.

Zofia looked to him and went back to her reflection. "What do you think, Mother?" she then wondered.

"I guess you could try Lady Ada Lovelace?" Cherry suggested. "You always loved her poetry when you were a little girl, plus she's also a computer programmer."

"Oh, yeah, didn't Blossom dress up as her once for Halloween?" Zofia asked.

"Yep," Cherry remembered. "That was a strange Halloween with that squash who hated pumpkins."

"Not to mention, it was even MORE confusing when Mojo showed up in the exact same costume..." Lionel added.

Zofia shuddered about Mojo Jojo in an Ada Lovelace costume.

"It'll come to you, it always did for me..." Cherry advised before she soon did a spin and now wore a costume similar to her old friend, Morticia Addams. "Ah, much better." she then said once she was in costume in time for her favorite holiday.

Lionel thought for a few seconds, before snapping his fingers, and giving himself a Sonic the Hedgehog costume. "Way Past Cool!" he exclaimed, giving a thumb's-up.

"Nice one." Furrball said as he passed by the room.

"Thanks!" Lionel beamed.

"Hm, I haven't seen a grown man in a Sonic costume in a long time." Cherry commented.

"Eh, I just thought it would work," Lionel shrugged. "I was feeling low on ideas this time around."

"It's cool," Cherry said. "Makes me think of those old Crash Bandicoot commercials I saw with that one guy dressed like him to promote a new game, mostly with Crash Purple & Spyro Orange. That felt like such a big deal back then."

Zofia soon gave in and came down dressed as her own Lady Ada Lovelace costume to show to her parents.

"Whoa!" Lionel exclaimed. "You look amazing, Zo!"

LJ soon slid down the stair railing, dressed like Prince Adam from the 2002 He-Man cartoon series. "Annnnd...done!" he exclaimed.

"That's a good one." Cherry approved.

"Thanks, Mom!" LJ beamed.

"Also, thank you," Zofia smiled as she looked around her costume. "I guess Lady Lovelace does suit me."

"I'm sure the reference is gonna go over the heads of your friends though." Cherry then said, knowing how that felt.

"Most likely," LJ replied. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I know it did for me..." Cherry sighed a bit, nostalgically before she went to continue to get ready as she was almost done with the decorations. "Ah, most people are uncultured."

"Speaking of uncultured, you think Drell and Hilda will let Ambrose trick-or-treat with the kids?" Lionel wondered.

"It's hard to say, Lionel, it's hard to say." Cherry replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drell and Hilda got ready for the holiday while Ambrose begged his parents to let him stay in town for Halloween rather than going to a family gathering since Halloween was a bit of a different tradition for The Other Realm than it was in the Mortal Realm.

"Ambrose, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable about you missing a family evening for your friends." Hilda said.

"Aw, come on, Mom, please, let me stay home just this one year!" Ambrose begged.

"Ah, let the kid have a LITTLE fun," Drell shrugged. "You're only young once, anyways! Well, twice for you, since that time when Enchantra briefly cursed you and Zelda to be stuck as teenagers."

"Pleeeease let me stay..." Ambrose begged. "I won't ask you for anything ever again."

"Of course you will." Drell teased then.

"Dad!" Ambrose complained.

"Well... I guess it would be alright..." Hilda sighed a little before magicking up a special kind of cell phone. "But just in case... Here's a Spell Phone so you can reach us in The Other Realm. There's a 17-digit area code."

"...Okay." Ambrose replied with a shrug.

"Behave yourself, young man." Hilda reminded.

"I will, Mom." Ambrose replied.

"Good, 'cuz you think I'm scary, you should meet 'Darth Mother'." Drell warned his son.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Ambrose replied from his mother's wrath which was always surprisingly scary. "Anyway, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen to the Mortal Realm on Halloween Night?"

"You'd be surprised," Drell replied. "Now run, son, run before your mother and I change our minds!"

"Thanks, guys!" Ambrose beamed as he ran to the door and soon put on his costume which was The Wicked Witch of the West, including the ruby slippers and black and white striped stockings as he ran off.

"Are we gonna ignore that he's dressed like a girl?" Drell asked.

"Let him be happy." Hilda told her husband.

* * *

And so, LJ and Zofia met up with their friends at their usual meeting place to discuss their Halloween plans: the local park. Chrissy was applying make-up to herself as usual while Kimberly sat on the swing, gently swinging back and forth, Raul looked through a magazine about how to pick up girls, Dib was keeping an eye out for any actual monsters while Gaz played her video game, letting Nergal Jr watch her play, and Martin and Jenny were there on the seesaw to keep busy.

"There they are." Gaz said as she looked up from her Nintendo DS.

"Hey, guys!" LJ waved. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready for Halloween," Dib replied. "What're you, Zofia, a librarian?"

"No, I'm Lady Ada Lovelace." Zofia told him.

"She was a computer programmer!" LJ noted. "And I am Adam: prince of Eternia and defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull!"

"Heh. Good one," Martin chuckled. "Do you have your own sword?"

"Heck, YEAH!" LJ replied, pulling it off of his back. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Surprised your mom let you have your own sword," Raul commented. "I pick up a stick and my mom flips out."

"So, you guys have costumes or what?" Zofia asked her and her brother's friends.

"Of course." The group replied.

Nergal Jr then used a special sphere to cast over them and soon, the rest of the group had their own costumes: Chrissy was now Supergirl, though a fashionable version, Kimberly was the fictional book character known as Matilda Wormwood, Gaz was Lenore Lynchfast, Dib was a Ragamuffin's vampire form, Raul was Zorro, Nergal Jr was dressed like his father, and Martin and Jenny were Elisa Maza and a human version of Goliath.

"Whoa!" LJ exclaimed. "You guys...**LOOK AWESOME!**"

"I'm trying to be a fashionable Supergirl, so glad you like it." Chrissy smirked, leaning up to him a bit.

"Well, it works for me." LJ smiled to her.

"Zo, could you help me with my ribbon though? I'm having a hard time making it stay." Kimberly said, holding out a red ribbon.

"Oh, sure, let me get that." Zofia said before sticking her tongue out as she tied the ribbon into a bow on the brunette girl's head.

"Thanks!" Kimberly replied.

"Sure thing." Zofia smiled.

ZOOM! something soon flew above their heads. Ambrose chuckled as he was soon shown on his own broomstick as he came to join the others.

"Whoa! Is that Ambrose?" asked Raul.

"Yep!" Ambrose smiled as he soon came down on the ground with his broomstick.

"Ambrose, don't you have to go to The Other Realm with your parents for Halloween?" Gaz asked.

"Ah, good question, my dear Membrane, but nope!" Ambrose smirked. "I talked them into letting me stay in this realm for the night so I could hang out with you guys," he then rolled his eyes. "And not listen to Aunt Zelda's boring stories."

"Lemme guess; Wicked Witch of the West?" asked LJ.

"Yup!" Ambrose nodded proudly.

"Uh, Ambrose, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're dressed like a girl." Chrissy said.

"Oh... I know..." Ambrose said bashfully.

"...You WANT to be dressed like a girl?" Chrissy asked him.

Ambrose bit his lip sheepishly. "I kinda have a secret about that."

"Alright, let's hear it." LJ replied, sitting next to him.

Ambrose looked around and looked back to his friends, knowing he could trust them before mumbling.

"What?" Jenny asked.

Ambrose repeated, though mumbled a little louder.

"What?" Martin asked.

Ambrose sighed as he mumbled yet again.

"What?!" The others asked.

"Ugh! I like to wear women's clothes!" Ambrose then spit out.

"Really? That's it?" asked LJ. "I'm a little baffled by that, but I'm otherwise okay with it."

"You... Wear girl's clothes...?" Chrissy asked.

"Sometimes, but... It just feels right to me..." Ambrose replied. "I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Hey, I get what you mean," LJ replied. "But that doesn't mean we see you any differently!"

"I didn't think you guys would mind, so that's why I dressed as Elphaba." Ambrose said.

"Elphaba?" The others then asked.

"Yeah, that's the Wicked Witch of the West's name," Ambrose replied. "My dad said so."

"Ohhh..." LJ replied. "And here I thought her name was her title. Still, just cuz you like to dress in women's clothes, we still think you're pretty great!"

"Yeah," Martin agreed. "You're still the same Ambrose, dress or no dress!"

"Heh... Thanks, guys..." Ambrose said bashfully. "Even if I do get a girlfriend, it might be weird."

"You ever get a girl?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, at MY school, I tried to make it work with Veralupa, but... It didn't really work out..." Ambrose shrugged. "Plus there's those twins, Londa and Zonda, but... Same story."

"Dude, our whole lives are weird," Zofia replied. "This is pretty minor in comparison."

"So, where are we trick-or-treating THIS year?" asked Ambrose.

"I was thinking Endsville," Dib said. "Guys, I know it's crazy and bat crap insane with the supernatural stuff and the idiocy of half of the town, but I've heard stories about someone down there named Jack O. Lantern."

Ambrose's bi-colored eyes widened. "Jack O. Lantern?" he then repeated.

"Yes?" Dib blinked to the young warlock.

"My dad knew that guy." Ambrose crossed his arms a bit.

"He sounds like a major troublemaker." LJ remarked.

"Oh, he was... He has a special story..." Ambrose said as they went to get their trick-or-treat on. "But right now... Candy."

"Right." The others agreed as they went to get going.

"Oh, but guys, before we go, we gotta go to my mom's haunted house," LJ told them. "She's cooking up something really good this year."

"Really now?" asked Martin. "Then we might as well bring Billy and Mandy over for it. Those little pukes could use a good scaring!"

"I don't know how Mother's going to top other haunted houses, but she seemed pretty eager about this year, so maybe that would be a good idea." Zofia smiled almost maliciously.

"Most definitely!" LJ snickered, a bit deviously. "Anyways, we got a couple hours until the Halloween time begins, so we might as well chill before Mandy and Grim show up at our houses."

"Right." Kimberly gave a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry smirked a bit as she added a special potion to go into the haunted house which she borrowed from the Dream Realm to make it extra scary for the kids who would come by to visit.

"This is gonna be GO-HOO-HOO-HOOD!" Lionel chuckled, spinning into a Beetlejuice-esque tuxedo.

"That should do it..." Cherry said, locking up the potion. "This haunted house could scare anybody. Maybe even Jason Vorhees or Freddy Kreuger."

"Well, the only way we can know is if we get some customers." Lionel replied, coloring Furrball's fur jet-black and making Two-Tone look more like a werewolf.

"Mm... Halloween..." Two-Tone remarked. "The Fall is nice... Reminds me of The Four-Legged Fall Ball back on the Farm. My parents thought it would be nice if we all had our own little dance."

"It does sound pretty cute," Furrball smiled. "I wish I could've gone with you."

"That would've been nice, yes..." Two-Tone smiled back. "Especially when Mooch was being a rotten bully."

Furrball nodded at that.

"So, did Lucky ever hook up with that circus dog?" Cherry asked.

"Rebecca? Yes," Two-Tone nodded. "They live happily ever after now."

"Well, that's good... I thought she seemed cute." Cherry replied.

"Aw, that's awesome!" Lionel smiled. "We should send them something nice sometime!"

"I'm sure they would like that." Two-Tone smiled to him.

"I try my best to be nice." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon went to put the potion away with a bit of an evil chuckle to herself.

"God, I love it when you get all devious like that." Lionel remarked.

"I try~..." Cherry replied, innocent to him, though a bit dark in her own way.

* * *

Mandy soon put on a Shakespearean costume, trying to resemble Hamlet and carried Grim by his skull to resemble Yorick.

"I can't believe ya called LJ and Zofia's mudder a crazy lady who can't scare you," Grim said to the blonde girl. "She's just gonna get back at ya."

"Grim, it's not like she's from The Underworld like you," Mandy rolled her eyes. "She's just a crazy lady who only thinks she's scary when nothing scares me, no matter how hard she tries or even saying she can make my nightmares come true."

"Is that a fact?" asked LJ, spinning his sword in his hands. "Then you wouldn't mind coming to our parents' haunted house!"

Mandy snorted. "It'll just be some cheesy junk, what would the point be?" she asked.

"Then I guess you're a bonafide chicken!" LJ retorted.

"Nobody calls me 'chicken' if they wanna live an extra day." Mandy narrowed her eyes as they almost seemed crimson to match her rage.

"Well, if you wanna prove it, then come to our parents' haunted house then!" LJ replied before making a face which would be a death wish for anyone who knew Mandy.

Most of the Endsville kids gasped in shock. Anybody who taunted Mandy rarely, if EVER, got out of it unharmed.

"What did you say?" Mandy growled.

"I ain't scared of you," LJ glared at her. "I say you come to the haunted house... If you dare."

"OOOOOOH!" The kids exclaimed.

Mandy snorted. "Fine. I'll come to your stupid haunted house, just to see how lame it is for myself." she replied.

"Glad we could reach a compromise," LJ smiled, before taking out a Polaroid digital camera. "And this...is to capture the historic moment in picture form! The moment when you get scared!" he quickly slipped it back into his pocket.

"Whatever..." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"So, uh, where's Billy?" Zofia asked. "Aren't you two always together?"

"Somehow, I doubt he remembered what today is." Mandy mumbled about her stupid best friend.

"I made a deal wit' him too," Grim then added. "He wants ta be da Grim Reaper dis year."

"I bet $10 that he ends up losing the scythe somehow." Raul remarked.

"Sucker's wager much, dear cousin?" Martin replied. "Seems like something that's inevitable to happen."

"I think he's right." Jenny added.

"Probably trade it for magic beans." Ambrose rolled his eyes about Billy.

"Or just beans, period," Kimberly replied. "Magic or not."

"Hey, I know an easy wager when I see it!" Raul shrugged.

"Hmm... Fair enough..." Chrissy replied.

* * *

Mandy soon went to go and get Billy with an already bored look on her face.

"Who are you?!" Billy cried out, wearing footy pajamas.

"I'm Hamlet." Mandy told him with a bored tone.

"To be or not to be, Dat is da question!" Grim recited.

Billy soon screamed before slamming the door in their faces.

Mandy opened the mail flap. "Billy, it's us." she remarked.

Billy opened the door. "But--"

"It's a COSTUME!" Mandy snapped, her cheeks red.

Billy blinked. "I don't get it."

"IT'S HALLOWEEN, YOU IDIOT!!" Grim shouted.

Billy gasped. "**HALLOWEEN?!**" he shouted, before running inside and returning shortly after, dressed in a gray robe and holding Grim's scythe. "TA-DA!!" he exclaimed.

"Nice." Zofia muttered.

"I'm the Grim Reaper!" Billy chuckled to himself. "Grim, I'm gonna borrow your scythe for today, okay?"

"Just be careful, you little twerp." Grim warned.

"I'll be super careful!" Billy promised as he walked off before tripping off his doorstep which sent the scythe flying.

"Incoming!" Ambrose warned before using his magic to levitate the scythe before carefully setting it down.

"What did I tell you about my scythe?" Grim glared at the idiot boy.

"Not to pick my nose with it?" replied Billy.

"AND--" Grim continued. "He who wields the power of the scythe could..."

"Open a vortex to the Underworld, unleash unspeakable chaos, and end the world as we know it."

Grim looked dumbfounded at the fact Billy actually remembered all of that. "Well... Actually... Yes." he said before his skull fell back into Mandy's hands.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," snapped Mandy. "Let's get a move on and go to the stupid haunted house."

They soon followed after her.

"Come on... Let's get Irwin." Mandy said.

"I thought you weren't gonna bother with him." Nergal Jr said.

"Shut up." Mandy replied.

"Oh, I wonder what Irwin's going as?" Billy smiled excitedly.

* * *

They then came to Irwin's house as the door blew open to show Irwin in barefoot, wearing a princess outfit with a curly blonde wig.

"Do you like my costume?" Irwin smiled to them, stepping towards Mandy. "I'm Sleeping Beauty, and I can only be woken by true love's kiss! Kiss me, Mandy. Please?!"

"Is this cute or creepy?" Zofia asked.

"...Yeeeah." LJ replied.

"Remember, dude, it could always be worse," Raul told Ambrose. "You could've ended up as Irwin."

"And to answer your question, Sis, it's creepy." LJ replied to Zofia.

Zofia nodded as they all looked at "Princess Irwin". Irwin soon put on lipstick to get a kiss from Mandy and she used Grim to take the kiss against his will as she obviously wouldn't take it.

"News for you, Irwin, that's not a scary costume." Mandy glared, shoving Irwin down onto the ground as his pearl necklace broke.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Irwin pouted.

"You're supposed to be ugly on Halloween." Mandy told him.

"Yeah! And scary!" Billy added, wiggling his fingers as he came up behind Mandy.

Mandy then punched him down onto the ground.

"All right," Irwin pouted firmly. "You wait for me here while I go change costumes." And so he ran inside.

"We're not staying behind for him, are we?" asked Martin.

"You catch on quick," replied Mandy. "Let's get going."

They soon left Irwin's house as he went to get himself a better costume.

* * *

Cherry hummed the Funeral March to herself as she sat in a chair, filing her nails a bit while waiting for trick-or-treaters to come by to check out the haunted house.

"I really like her style." Grim smirked a bit about Cherry's demeanor.

"We'll be happy to let her know afterwards." Zofia replied as she knocked on the door.

"Hm?" Cherry beamed a bit as she hopped out of her chair and came to the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Billy and the other kids chorused while Mandy just stared blankly.

"Ah, yes, of course..." Cherry replied, getting candy for them each, but not for Mandy.

"Hey, lady, what gives?" Mandy glared.

"Ah, Mandy... I have a special treat for YOU..." Cherry replied, sounding almost deathly in her tone. "A treat... To DIE FOR..."

LJ and Zofia snickered at that.

"Anyway... Didn't LJ and Zo say you had a haunted house set up for tonight?" asked Jenny.

"Ah, yes, I do, come right here, babies." Cherry said, going to lead the way.

"Let's get this over with." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"That fear serum combined with some liquid Nightmare Fuel should work out just fine." Cherry said as she came to the haunted house first.

It looked like a generic haunted house, made to look stupid and lame like an old wooden clubhouse with paper ghosts on it with skeletons, pictures of witches, and other stereotypical monsters.

"Gosh, that actually looks kinda scary." Billy shivered.

"Oh, please," Mandy scoffed. "This looks like some middle school drop-outs created it."

"This is merely the appetizer in the banquet of terror," Lionel retorted, chuckling evilly. "Best prepare for the main course...!"

Mandy still rolled her eyes.

Cherry creaked the door open a bit to lead them into the haunted house.

"Can't be worse dan Horror's Hand." Grim murmured.

"Well, let's just find out together!" LJ replied, smiling evilly as they went inside. "Okay, Mom and Dad... Let's see what you got!"

The group soon came into the haunted house as the door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

They walked around a bit as Mandy found this to be pretty lame so far and Michael Jackson's Thriller began to blare a bit to set the mood. Smoke and fog shot by them while things grabbed out for them and fell on them, but Mandy didn't find it to be scary at all so far while some of the others yelped or jumped from the scarier elements.

"Yawn." Mandy rolled her eyes.

The group went on further into the haunted house, curious about what else would come next to frighten them. Mandy seemed to get separated and found herself feeling a little cold as she ended up on an ice rink. She felt a little confused and soon saw what looked like a pair of professional figure skaters.

"W-What... Who are you... Where did you come from?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Jacques." The guy replied.

"And I'm Josee!" The girl replied.

"And we're The Ice Dancers!" The figure skaters replied before spinning with their blades and jumping over her head.

Mandy shivered a bit as she had an absurd phobia of professional figure skaters and soon ran out of the haunted house, screaming her head off as she actually felt scared.

LJ took out his Polaroid and snapped a photo of the historic moment. "Now THAT'S a keeper!" he snickered.

Mandy gasped and panted, sweating a bit profusely.

"And thank you, Princess Luna." Cherry whispered to herself, bringing out the old medallion that Luna gave to her before she and Celestia officially retired, trusting her to be the new Dream Guardian.

"Wow! You actually SCARED Mandy!" exclaimed Dib in surprise. "You guys managed to do the impossible!"

Lionel shrugged. "In our line of work, impossible just doesn't apply." he replied.

"Nothing is impossible, nothing is unreal, everything here is for rreeeal~" Cherry sang in her Michael Jackson voice.

"Okay, stop creeping me out, and talking like that freak isn't gonna make it any better for me." Mandy glared.

Cherry's left eye twitched a bit as Mandy insulted one of her biggest idols in life.

"Uh, guys? I think we left something in the car." Zofia said nervously, rushing them out of the way, fearing the worst from her mother's reaction to Mandy's statement.

Realizing what Mandy had just done, Lionel climbed into the family's bomb shelter, bracing for Cherry's rebuttal.

"You heard me," Mandy glared at Cherry. "Michael Jackson was a freak. He let children sleep in his bed, he always played with them, and he needed to grow up. I bet his doctor killed him on purpose."

"Would you like to have even more nightmares?" Cherry threatened, coming up to Mandy's face. "I predict a scary future for you."

"Pfft." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I may be a crazy lady, you could call me as such, you may even call me a shut-in with my novella series, but I am first and foremost... An MJ fan... As long as I'm around, you do not insult the King of Pop, no matter what he did or didn't do." Cherry warned in a dark and chilling voice which actually gave Mandy goosebumps.

"Oh, crap... I went too far, huh?" Mandy said nervously. "Alright, just give me a slap on the wrist and a Butterfinger, and I'll be on my way."

"You're not going to get it, in fact, I'm not going to get you anything," Cherry replied, still rather venomously as her eyes turned crimson. "No, I take it back. I'm going to deformation of my character. I'll battle you until the day I die! And after that, I'll see you in Hell! You'll know me, I'll be the one standing there! **WITH! MR! JACKSON**!" And then, she let out an ear-piercing roar of rage, sending Mandy flying several feet backwards.

"What the...?" Mandy murmured a bit. "Jeez, lady, learn how to take an opinion."

"Amanda DéMise, I hereby put a curse on you!" Cherry said in a rather dark and satanic voice toward the cruel blonde girl. "You shall face the dire consequences of provoking me and my family any longer, and you will learn to respect those around you."

"Or else what?" Mandy then glared, trying to be brave.

"Fear any curses that come your way in future grim adventures of you and Billy!" Cherry replied darkly. "I put a plague on your house! A plague on Billy's house! A plague **ON _BOTH_ YOUR HOUSES!!!**"

Lionel snapped his fingers for added effect as he came from his hiding place. Lightning flashed as thunder rumbled all around.

"And I thought my mom was scary." Ambrose muttered a bit to the others.

"This is why I really respect LJ and Zofia's mom." Kimberly added.

Lionel dusted himself off. "...Are you done yet, hon, or is there more?" he asked.

"That should just about do it..." Cherry told Mandy.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Mandy asked.

"Something far worse than you can even imagine beyond your worst fears..." Cherry replied. "In fact, I even predict a trip to the mind for all of you when it comes to your worst fears in the near future."

"Even us?! Mother, don't curse us too!" Zofia replied.

"I can't control The Fates, but I hope they don't get you, my dear." Cherry told her daughter.

LJ patted his sister on the shoulder. "No worry, Sis," he remarked. "You've faced worse, remember? Nothing we can't handle!"

* * *

Lionel pushed up a wall-sized mirror covered with a tarp. "My turn!" he exclaimed, pulling the tarp off with a dramatic flourish. "Behold!!"

The kids looked over curiously.

"A mirror?" Mandy asked.

"I'm trying not to strangle the Mandy in the Mirror~" Cherry said in her MJ voice, grasping the blonde girl's shoulders before shoving her over to take a look with the other kids.

"Ah, not just ANY mirror, you blind little fool," Lionel replied. "A MONSTER mirror! Those who look into it see themselves in the forms of famous monsters! Go ahead, kiddos, take a look!"

"What?!" The kids asked.

The group of kids soon came in to look at monster versions of themselves.

"Almost reminds me of that time against The Goblin King and Mr. Gribbles let us see the future." Cherry muttered a bit to Lionel about her personal experience.

Chrissy let out a scared yelp as she seemed a bit scared of her monster form which was like a Banshee.

LJ did a double-take. "WHOA! Check me out!" he exclaimed, flexing his arms. "I'm a Franken-Dude!"

Zofia appeared to be a wicked witch, but giggled a bit as she seemed to actually like it as she was a lot like her mother, though not as extreme when it came to horror themes.

"What... What is this...?" Mandy asked as she looked like a little devil which were no surprises there, holding out her hand and rubbing against the mirror's glass.

"I know, right?" asked Lionel. "I figured it would just show your own reflection since you're already enough of a monster as you ARE!"

Kimberly giggled a little, seeing that she appeared as a mummy-girl like Tanis in the mirror. Cherry chuckled a bit from what Lionel said.

"Am I that hideous?" Chrissy pouted. "My forehead looks large."

"It's okay, Chrissy, it's just for fun," Kimberly smiled to her before pointing to her own reflection. "Why, just look at me!"

"She's right!" Martin replied, appearing with Jenny as a pair of zombie twins. "At least you're not rotting!"

Chrissy looked back to her reflection as she looked to the others, rubbing against the glass a bit to see her monster self. Billy yelled out as he looked like a zombie too, which made the most sense with the brainless part, and he even tried to dance like in Thriller while Mandy rolled her eyes at him.

"Ooh, Raul, you might be a wolfman, but you leave the ladies howling for MORE!" Raul smirked to his reflection.

The others laughed a bit from that.

"Well, I've had enough," Mandy said. "We got trick-or-treating to do. Halloween only does come once a year. When will this curse take effect?"

"Oh... It'll come... Then I'll see you in The Underworld... It's gonna be juicy..." Cherry hinted. 

"Yeah, but that's when it'll really kick in," Lionel added. "Until then, it'll just be random cases of misfortune."

"I wasn't like this, was I?" Cherry asked, about Mandy's behavior. "I mean, I know I was a bit slow to pick up on your crush on me, and I was a bit of a pessimist at times, especially in believing in facts like Velma Dinkley, but I wasn't this frustrating, was I?"

"Of course not!" Lionel replied. "You at least had your hopeful moments, and you were tolerable. Mandy is insufferable, nihilistic, and rarely, if EVER, suffers any consequences for her actions."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Cherry replied.

"Well... I guess we better get to trick-or-treating," Zofia said. "Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father. This was great."

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied. "You kids have fun!"

* * *

And as our group left, four kids came up the block: two boys and two girls: Eric, Trevor, Vana, and Kitty.

Eric sighed inside his Godzilla suit. "Trick-or-treating has already started, and all I have to show for it is a big bag of rocks." he remarked.

"Too bad... I'm gonna be buried in candy once I get home tonight... Provided Savannah doesn't take it from me." Vana smirked in a princess costume which nearly looked like Princess Clara from Drawn Together.

"I'll share some of my candy with you, Eric." Kitty grinned, wearing a cat costume, leaning toward the boy with a hopeful look in her eyes which looked a bit demented and insane.

Trevor soon came out in a vampire costume, leaning over Kitty's Halloween bag, but she soon whacked him away with it before he could take any of it.

"...No thanks," replied Eric. "But if I don't get any by the end of the night, I'll consider it."

"Aww... Okay..." Kitty said. "I can wait."

"Sure you can." Vana rolled her eyes.

"I hear there's this old lady who has a bunch of candy in her house, but she doesn't let anybody have it but her," Trevor said to his friends. "If we go, we'll have to use someone as bait so we can take it."

"I volunteer--" Vana started.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"ERIC to be the bait." Vana then finished with a wicked smirk.

Eric sighed. "...At this point, I'm not even surprised," he grumbled. "Might as well just go lie in the street and wait for a passing car while I'm at it..."

"That's the spirit!" Vana beamed before shoving him onto the ground and put her heavy candy bag on him. "Now carry my stuff."

"Mine too, dude! You're such a good friend!" Trevor beamed, adding his.

"I think I dislocated my liver..." Eric groaned from the pain.

"Oh, Eric, let me help you." Kitty said to the fallen boy.

"What would the point be?" grunted Eric, not even bothering to realign his shattered spine. "It's just gonna be more of the same for me, day in and day out. I have nothing to look forward to but a lifetime of suffering and torment, and that's BEFORE I die!"

"Man, Eric, you're really bringing us down," Vana complained. "You're like Debbie Downer."

"Gee, thanks." Eric mumbled.

"Come on, I want some more candy before midnight," Vana told the others. "I promised my folks I'd be back before then, and I intend to live up to that promise."

"Unlike those promises you made with your best friend." Kitty pouted a bit.

Vana laughed at that. "Good one, Kitty! Now let's go, and leave Mr. Negative Nate here to wallow in his misery." she replied.

The three soon walked off, leaving Eric all alone as he seemed to be all alone right now, not even concerned about him.

"Gosh... It seems like I was only brought into this world to be a burden and a punching bag..." Eric sulked to himself. "Nothing ever goes right for me... Just once... I wish someone would actually care about me or worry about my safety... Is that too much to ask? It's not my fault Maxum Man went missing or that I'm an orphan... Doesn't anybody like or care about me?"

"Hey, dude!" called Raul. "We're gonna go hit up houses for trick-or-treating! You wanna come with?"

"Me? With you guys?" asked Eric, nervously. "I dunno...you sure you want me around?"

"Hey, I might not be a mental giant like my uncle, but I know one thing for sure," replied Raul. "And it's that nobody deserves to trick-or-treat alone. So...c'mon. We'll even share our candy with ya if you don't get any. You have my word as a Rivera!"

"Rivera?" Eric asked. "As in Manny Rivera, better known as El Tigre?"

"The very same," Raul smiled. "Come on, you should hang out with us."

"Well... Okay... If you think I'm worth your time." Eric gave a small smile back.

"Come along." Raul said as he led the way back to his friends as he told them he would be right back since he saw what had happened.

"Welcome back, man," replied LJ. "Who's the new guy?"

"I'm... Eric Needles," replied Eric. "He said you were going trick-or-treating?"

"That we are." replied Zofia.

"Well... I can go with you, right?" Eric asked.

"Of course!" Zofia replied. "Who wants to spend Halloween alone?"

"Well, at least you guys sound like real pals." Eric smiled hopefully.

"Thanks," replied Kimberly. "We try."

And so, they headed off to continue their candy-hunting quest.


	3. Chapter 3

"About time." Mandy said rather impatiently.

"Oh, keep your frills on." Zofia muttered.

"What about Irwin?" Billy then remembered his other best friend.

"He'll catch up, or maybe he won't." Mandy narrowed her eyes before ringing a doorbell.

"Ooh! I hope I get a chocolate nugget!" Billy beamed hopefully.

The door soon opened to show a big old lady who seemed to have a sour look on her face that could rival Mandy's if only for her wrinkles.

"WELL?!" The old lady glared bitterly which made Dib and Gaz think of Ms. Bitters in a way.

"Trick-or-Treat, lady," Martin explained. "You're supposed to give us candy. That's how it works. It IS Halloween."

"Do you got any chocolate nuggets?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Every year is the same thing!" The old lady growled. "You little hippies want MY candy!"

"Well, yeah, it's Hallowe--" Mandy replied.

"**WELL, I DON'T HAVE ANY!**"' The old lady snapped, shaking her candy cane at them.

The group soon looked inside of the house to see a whole bunch of candy that would make Willy Wonka himself blush.

"Now git before I call the cops!" The old lady glared, slamming the door in their faces.

"Man, and I thought Donald Duck sounded like a humbug when Mother, Uncle Atticus, and Father took Huey, Dewey, and Louie trick-or-treating." Zofia frowned.

LJ nodded.

"Well, that stunk," Eric sighed. "No candy."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Billy shouted. "C'mon, guys!"

"Wait." said Mandy, grabbing Billy and stopping him. "We didn't get our treats."

"So?" asked Billy.

"So now, we must trick," added Ambrose.

"Ooh!" Grim exclaimed. "I love tricks!"

"WHAT'S A TRICK?" asked Billy loudly, before Mandy shushed him. "What's a trick?"

Mandy handed him Grim's head, and took out a bottle labeled 'World's Stickiest Glue'. "Hold this, and I'll show you." she replied.

"This should be good." Jenny shrugged.

Mandy then placed the glue onto the front doormat before buzzing the doorbell again. Everyone soon went to run and hide.

"I thought I told you little hippies to--" The old lady glared, stepping out onto her mat, only to get her feet stuck from the glue. "**IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK?!**"

"Yes." Mandy stated, using a wrench to activate the fire hydrant.

The fire hydrant then sprayed water towards the old lady, making her shrivel up a bit as she was soaked and her clothes wrinkled up which seemed to make her cry like a baby.

"Come on, Billy, let's go get some candy." Mandy demanded as they went into the cranky old lady's house.

* * *

Ambrose decided to lift up the candy box which had plenty of candy for all of them to share since he was the strongest one in this venture and walked off with the others, though Mandy and Grim let themselves get carried in the box as they decided to eat their treats in the cemetery. As they did, Vana, Kitty and Trever came by, eyeing the group's large haul of candy.

"Well, well, if it isn't my so-called friends." Eric sneered with great contempt.

"Are these the guys you were telling us about?" Raul asked.

"Yeah, that's them." Eric nodded.

"Eric, buddy, you scored some candy," Trevor smirked. "I told ya this year wouldn't be a total loss."

"Yeah...I DID!" Eric replied in realization as he ate a Butterfinger bar. "And I actually found pals who genuinely care about my well-being INSTEAD OF USING ME AS A PUNCHING BAG/PACK MULE! We got the candy from that old lady's house, and I didn't have to be bait for anything!"

"Oh... Eric... We didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Kitty said, playing a bit innocent.

"Wait, we didn't?" Vana replied.

"Wow, they _are_ that horrible." Zofia said, both sad and angry. Sad that Eric would have friends like these and angry that they would treat him in such a way, being so-called friends.

"Hey, you know you're my best friend, I care about ya," Trevor grinned, leaning beside Eric as he took the Butterfinger to eat it for himself. "Mm... This is so good... Soooo good..."

"Hey, I claimed that!" Eric glared.

"You can find another one surely." Trevor shrugged.

"Uh, no, I don't think you understand," LJ retorted. "WE got this candy. You didn't. SO BUZZ OFF, BEFORE I SWAT YOU!!"

"Hey, we're all friends here, no need to be rude," Vana glared. "We're having some candy. Kitty, go in and get me the best candy in there, whatever you don't get that's good will count as deducted candy YOU can have."

Kitty soon jumped high in the air and dove into the candy box to look for the best candy, coming between Billy, Mandy, and Grim.

"I have a kitty back home," Billy smiled to Kitty. "Her name's Milkshakes."

LJ scoffed, as he and Ambrose tipped over the box, taking the candy.

"What would you guys know about friends, anyway?" asked Jenny. "All you do is torment Eric regularly! If anything, you guys are barely even friends!"

"No way, dude, he just exaggerates sometimes just 'cuz he's an orphan and he's Maxum Man's sidekick, and Murphy's Law hits him like a truck." Trevor said like Eric was more of the bad guy than him, Vana, and Kitty.

"I think you guys better leave." Chrissy glared.

"Or else what?" Vana glared back.

"Yeah! There's three of us and only one of you!" Trevor added.

"I'm quite skilled in fighting, you know." Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Guys, time to cover your ears." Chrissy warned.

The others did just that.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Trust us, it's for the best." LJ said, putting on his headphones, letting Eric borrow his spare pair.

Chrissy took a deep breath and let out a Sonic Scream that could rival Black Canary's power to blow them away.

"Huh... Not bad," Eric replied. "Too bad, though. I had some choice words for all of them."

"Oh... Sorry... They'll probably come back later though," Chrissy replied. "I'm sure you can say them then."

"Believe me, I will if they come back." Eric narrowed his eyes.

"There's one thing I don't get." Billy spoke up.

"Why I even became friends with those guys in the first place?" Eric replied.

"No," Billy explained as he sucked on a candy cane. "Why do people do tricks on Halloween?"

"Grim started it." Ambrose said.

"I did not!" Grim glared. "Dat was someone else's fault! How do you know 'bout dat anyway?"

"My dad told me." Ambrose defended.

"Care to explain?" asked Raul. "I'm not exactly sure about that, myself."

"Very well..." Grim replied, eating some chocolate with a smirk as he began to tell a story about the town in the Middle Ages. "Ya see, it all started a long time ago. Here, in Endsville, when it was a tiny little village. Now every village has its problems, and Jack was _ITS_ problem. Now Jack was a pleasant guy, it's just that he had this one weakness: he loved pulling pranks."

* * *

_A redheaded young man was wandering about, pointing the sign to town the other way as a traveler walked by and soon walked off of the cliff to get into town, not realizing it was a prank. This was, of course, Jack as he stumbled into a tavern, hitting people in the process with the doors before coming up to someone to trick him a bit before putting extra salt into his soup to mess with him._

"Yeah, everyone loves a good laugh every now and then, but the problem with Jack was that he didn't know how to stop." Ambrose then narrated since he knew the story too.

"So... Like Luan on April Fools' Day." Martin shuddered.

"Yep," Ambrose replied. "And just like with that, the people eventually had enough of Jack's constant pranking."

"He had a long time to think up these plans, huh?" Eric asked.

"You bet," Grim replied. "He'd stay up through the night playing tricks, then he'd laugh himself to sleep until the townspeople couldn't take it no more!"

"So they devised a prank of their own," Ambrose smirked a bit darkly with his face highlighted from the moonlight. "A prank that would teach Jack a lesson once and for all! They sent a prank gift to the Queen and signed it from Jack."

"Endsville had a queen?" Mandy deadpanned.

"Hey! Who's telling this story?!" Grim glared.

"It's a dual effort, but I digress," Ambrose replied. "Besides, it was a different time. Of _COURSE,_ it had a queen! Anyways, everyone knew the Queen had no sense of humor, but also that she loved getting gifts... Especially candy. But when she opened her gift from Jack, well... The rest is history."

"Jack had to be taught a lesson." Grim added deathly.

_The Queen opened the jar only to see fake snakes to jump out to scare her, so she ordered a knight get to Jack to have him rid of once and for all. Jack was shown to be fast asleep as the knight kicked his bedroom door open and soon raised a battle ax and chopped the prankster in his bed which led to his death which only meant one thing by now._

"Dat's when _I_ made the scene," Grim narrated as he had to do his job to see Jack after the knight had him executed. "Well... It was his time, but the guy refused to go. I underestimated his power."

"My dad said he tickled you with a feather and tripped you so he could get your scythe." Ambrose said.

"How does your dad see everything all the time anyway?!" Mandy asked. "Does he have cameras all over the world?!"

"Yes, now shut up!" Ambrose glared.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" Mandy glared back.

"Please, my mom is a million times scarier than you are." Ambrose rolled his bi-colored eyes.

"He's right," LJ replied. "Also, **SHUT UP!!!**" he boomed.

"Who? Me?" Mandy glowered, trying to scare them off with her deep stare that could scare the bravest of men in Endsville.

Ambrose merely yawned from it, especially since he had Drell and Hilda for parents.

"Yeah, you, stupid!" LJ snapped. "You think I'm talking to the dirt or sumthin'?"

"I am not stupid..." Mandy glowered.

"You are if you think you can scare me," Ambrose replied. "My dad pretty much owns the whole universe."

"Maybe I should call Mother." Zofia smirked.

"No! Wait!" Mandy sounded scared then before trying to sound tough again. "Uh, I mean... She doesn't scare me. She's just a crazy lady who should go back to where she came from. I'm not scared of any of you, I just wanna hear Grim's story."

"Suuure you're not," LJ snickered, cradling the camera. "And shut up about my mom or I'll kick your ass."

"Anyways, soon as the executioner did his job, I showed up to do mine." Grim replied as he showed up to take Jack's soul.

Grim was shown to be defeated by Jack like Ambrose had mentioned, making him drop his scythe.

"And then...?" Billy asked nervously.

"He took me scythe!" Grim replied as that was happening in the story. "He wanted to strike a bargain so he could keep playing pranks for all eternity. If I granted him eternal life, he'd give me back me scythe."

"Did you give it to him?" Eric asked.

"Well, I had no choice," Grim replied as his past self shook hands with Jack before smirking as the prankster ended up getting electrocuted himself rather than the prankee, though it was more of a supernatural force than a hand buzzer. "I granted him eternal life, but the Grim Reaper does not like being tricked! So I decided that Jack would not be showing his face around town again, not ever!"

_Lenore Lynchfast, the legendary cute little dead girl who LJ and Zofia's mother was an avid fan of, was shown to be alive, looking through a window as this was long before her untimely death at the age of 10, before she covered her eyes and had a bit of a deathly cough that sounded quite fatal which would lead up to something, but that was another story as Grim made his next move._

* * *

"So... You cut off his head?" asked Billy.

"Yep." Grim replied as he ate another piece of candy.

"Wow, Grim, didn't know ya had it in ya." Mandy replied sarcastically.

"So what happened to Jack?" asked Martin.

"I heard he got himself a pumpkin and used it for his new head." Grim explained.

Jack was shown with a pumpkin and soon put it over his head as lightning flashed during a rainstorm with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Time passed, and so did the story of Jack O. Lantern," Grim narrated as many, many years had passed since Jack's incident on the town. "It is said he still lives in that old house, untouched by time. Trapped by an ever-changing world, and those who did not understand him. Every Halloween night, Jack emerges with a sack full of tricks, and he plays terrible pranks on the people in Endsville."

* * *

_A funeral was shown to be taking place as a casket was lowered to underground and it landed on a whoopie cushion which made the people laugh, though a bit tearfully since it was a funeral. Jack grinned as he was shown in the distance under a tree since he was the cause of that._

* * *

"So Billy, that's why people trick on Halloween." Ambrose then concluded the story.

"Oh, that is the LAMEST story I've ever heard!" Billy snapped. "I'm so sure, Jack the evil pumpkin-headed prankster! Well, I don't buy it!"

Just then, a cold wind blew, startling Billy into jumping into Grim's robe. Gaz snickered a bit from that.

"Real smooth." Dib rolled his eyes a bit.

"Did I scare you? Really?" Irwin smiled hopefully to the others which was a turtle costume. "How do you like my new costume, Mandy?"

"You look like Aunt Lu's pet turtle." Martin and Jenny both deadpanned.

"That's your new costume?" Mandy crossed her arms at her stalker with a crush. "A turtle?"

"Not just any turtle! I'm a female Indonesian red-backed sea turtle, and these are my eggs," Irwin smiled, showing a handful of turtle eggs which were hopefully candied themselves. "Pretty creepy, eh, Mandy?"

"Pretty stupid, actually." Mandy scoffed.

"Unless they involve Ninjas, turtles ain't scary." LJ remarked.

"Then how about a kiss?" Irwin asked Mandy. "Then we'll go trick-or-treating!"

"How 'bout we split up?" Mandy replied.

"That's always a bad sign in horror movies." Kimberly commented.

Irwin soon hid in his costume like a turtle hiding in its shell. "I understand if you wanna take things slow." he then whimpered to the evil blonde girl.

Eric winced. "Jeez... Is that how it was like when _I_ had a crush on Vana...?" he asked himself. "Holy crap..."

"You boys go downtown with Billy, the girls and I will go uptown with Grim, and Irwin? Go find a scary costume!" Mandy demanded.

"I'll do it!" Irwin promised before venturing off.

"Come on, Grim." Mandy said, stalking off already.

"Wit' pleasure, Mandy!" Grim replied. "Down, Billy!"

"See ya around, Chubby!" Billy laughed, hopping down and grabbed the scythe.

"And remember what I said about my scythe!" Grim glared in warning before going off after Mandy and the girls. "Little rodent..." he then grumbled to himself.

Billy skipped through downtown Endsville, with the other boys following behind.

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat, trick-or-treat, you can smell mah feet~!" Billy sang before he saw a house on top of a hill in the distance.

A wolf howl was soon heard as Billy looked eager about going up there.

"Now that looks like a great place to get treats!" Billy beamed before running up the hill.

"Uh, guys? I think that's the place my dad warned me about." Ambrose said nervously.

"You mean Jack's house?" asked LJ.

Ambrose nodded in response.

"Aaaand Billy is going up the hill," noted Raul. "We should probably do something to keep the scythe out of evil hands."

"We're going after him?" Ambrose asked.

"Probably a good idea." Martin said.

"Ugh... But I don't wanna!" Ambrose whined.

"I think you'd be worse than grounded for letting the world go to heck in a hamster ball if Jack gets that scythe." Dib suggested to the young warlock.

"Relax, we'll be with you all the way!" LJ replied.

"Ugh..." Ambrose groaned as he made himself follow after Billy with the other boys.

"Trick-or-Treat! Trick-or-Treat!" Billy smiled, knocking the door with the scythe.

A pumpkin-headed man came to the door in annoyance before Billy knocked his face with the scythe before stopping. "WHAT?!" he then snapped at the stupid boy.

"Trick-or-Treat?" Billy enunciated slowly, bringing out a bag.

"Do you know who I am?" Jack glared, putting his hands on his hips.

"No... Trick-or-Treat!" Billy replied.

"Very well then... TRICK!" Jack said, dropping a skunk in the boy's bag.

"Wow, my own pet skunk!" Billy exclaimed before it sprayed him in the face. "He likes me..."

"Now get outta the way," Jack snapped, holding a sack. "I got pranks to pull, so leave me alone and take your phony scythe with you!"

"PHONY!" Billy repeated like he had been insulted. "Hey! This scythe ain't phony! It's the real thing!"

Jack took a look to see that the scythe had "PROPERTY OF THE GRIM REAPER" on it to prove that it was indeed real. "Grim's scythe... GIVE IT TO ME!" he then demanded, running back up to Billy.

"Oh, no. Grim said the scythe could open a vortex to the Underworld, and in the wrong hands, it could be a... A..." Billy explained, though he seemed to forget the last part.

"A disaster?" Jack grinned, taking out his feather and tickled the boy to get the scythe for himself.

"And that's 10 bucks in my pocket." Raul murmured.

"I am so dead... Oh, well... Maybe Mom and Dad won't notice..." Ambrose said nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hilda and Zelda giggled as they had fun at their family gathering together, catching up with each other as they didn't see each other as much since Sabrina graduated from college and married Harvey.

"Ooh..." Hilda frowned.

"You okay, Hilda?" Zelda asked in concern.

"I have the strangest feeling..." Hilda said. "Maybe I should call Ambrose."

"Hey, he's with friends, I'm sure he's fine," Drell remarked. "And doesn't need us needling him tonight."

"I... Uh... Um... I..." Hilda stammered.

"Come on, let's dance!" Drell said, taking her hand with a bit of a bow.

Zelda gave a small smile. "I think you two should have some fun tonight."

"Hmm... All right... If something was wrong, he would've called..." Hilda gave a small smile as she gave in before giggling.

* * *

** _Back in Endsville..._ **

Grim was heard laughing as he seemed to be having fun tonight. "You're right, Mandy! Tricking-AND-Treating is the most fun!"

"Just throw it, Grim." said Mandy, referring to the toilet paper he was holding.

Grim chucked it at a random lady, whose house and body were covered in toilet paper.

"Happy Halloween, you nutty kids!" she called.

"Come on, guys, let's try across the street." Mandy said, walking off that way.

"Lead the way... Whoever made you Queen." Gaz muttered.

"You know, you and I could be best friends." Mandy said to her.

"Hmm... Thanks, but nah." replied Gaz.

Mandy glanced at her.

"I don't think you're my type." Gaz muttered.

They then kept walking as Billy kept getting tickled.

* * *

"That's it, I'm gonna make pumpkin pie outta him." Ambrose told the others, going towards Jack.

"Dude, keep your guard up," said LJ. "Grim said this guy was pretty tricky!"

"I know what I'm doing... How hard can it be?" Ambrose replied as he slowly approached Jack.

"The oldest trick in the book, and you fell for it, my boy!" Jack grinned to Billy as he put his feather back. "Now I have the scythe and all of its terrible powers!"

Billy laughed as he was soon dangled upside-down. "You're fun! You wanna trick-or-treat with me?"

Ambrose tiptoed behind Jack and soon tried to get the scythe through his warlock magic.

"Trick-or-Treat with YOU?" asked Jack. "Sure, you mind if I bring a few friends?"

"You can NEVER have too many friends!" Billy replied stupidly.

"I'm beginnin' to like you, kid!" Jack smirked, as he kicked Ambrose back. "And... Nice try, bub. Better folks than you have tried to get the drop on me."

Ambrose glared a bit.

"Cute little tricks though, you almost had me going." Jack smirked, pinching his cheek, shoving him down on the ground, making him fall onto a whoopie cushion.

"Ambrose, you made a butt burp!" Billy told him.

"I did not!" Ambrose glared, though blushing through embarrassment.

"So long, I'd say it's been a pleasure, but I'm not one to lie." Jack smirked as he soon walked off while dragging Billy along.

"It was a valiant effort... Ambrose, was it?" Eric said. "That's an interesting name."

"It's Greek Latin for 'immortal'." Ambrose grumbled.

"Well... That's pretty neat," LJ replied. "Clearly, we have to out-think Jack to defeat him. We'll have to go find the others."

"I can't believe I didn't get the scythe though... I have Dad's magical powers... That's how I got magic at birth while other witches and warlocks don't get magic until later in life." Ambrose said.

"Hey, it was one fight, you'll be fine," Eric told him, trying to help. "So... Wait... You're a warlock?"

"Yep..." Ambrose said before taking out a random guitar and played a bit of a riff.

A logo soon appeared which then said: AMBROSE THE ADOLESCENT WARLOCK.

"Eh, not as catchy," LJ shrugged. "And besides, if you got the scythe back so soon, the story would be over WAY too early."

"Fair enough, I guess..." Ambrose bowed his head. "I'm really sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay," Martin told him. "We're not mad at you. We're just mad at that Pumpkin Head."

"Though he would be great for a Smashing Pumpkins concert," Dib smirked. "Gaz loves those guys."

"Heh, that sounds good right about now." Ambrose nodded.

They then went to secretly follow after Billy and Jack as they went off with Grim's scythe to use for evil that Halloween night in Endsville.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at a pumpkin patch.

"So, where are your friends?" asked Billy. "All I see around here are a buncha stupid pumpkins!"

"Patience, my boy," said Jack evilly, raising the scythe to the sky. "Here they come!" And he used the scythe to slash a hole through to the Underworld, releasing dozens of souls. "With the Grim Reaper's scythe at my side, chaos will reign! Be free, spirits of the underworld, take these pumpkins for bodies and live again! Together, we will rule the night, and take vengeance on the people of Endsville! Now it's OUR turn to walk the streets while the people of Endsville cower in their homes! The sun will never rise again, AND IT WILL BE HALLOWEEN EVERY NIGHT, FOREVER!!" he cackled as his pumpkin army rose up to wreak havoc.

Ambrose looked very nervous about this.

"Now that's what I call Halloween spirit." Billy smiled before laughing with Jack, though in a goofy way.

Jack and Billy soon rode on a great big pumpkin to travel through to road with it into town.

"Somehow, I feel like this is gonna cost my reputation as a young warlock," Ambrose said nervously. "Provided that Enchantra doesn't find out."

"As long as we can stop this, we should be alright." replied Eric.

"I hope so," Ambrose said nervously. "My parents are edgy about me being in this realm on Halloween night enough as it is, especially when MY dad suggested that prank that ended up getting Jack executed."

"Seriously?" asked LJ. "That was HIS idea?"

"My dad really does not like being the butt of a joke," Ambrose said before sighing with an eye roll. "I found that out the hard way."

"...Fair point," replied LJ. "Let's just get going before we get into even MORE trouble."

"Please." Ambrose added.

They soon dashed off to get going.


	4. Chapter 4

The giant pumpkin saw a car and smashed it in its path as it carried Jack and Billy along for a ride.

"Boy, oh, boy, Jack!" Billy beamed. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something might be missing." Jack replied thoughtfully.

"What could be missing?!" Billy smiled. "Fresh air... Good friends... Our very own pumpkin parade... And best of all, it'll be Halloween every night FOREVER!"

"Yes... But I must exact my sweet zesty revenge against one more person." said Jack.

"Jerry Seinfeld?" Ambrose muttered to himself.

"No, but I do believe it's time to pay a visit to our old pal!" Jack smirked. "The Grim Reaper."

"It's just not a party without Grim." Billy smiled before laughing again.

* * *

** _Meanwhile..._ **

"Dere's definitely ' supernatural activity going on around here, Mandy," Grim said to the evil young girl as the neighborhood swarmed with evil, living pumpkins. "I can just FEEL it!"

"What was your first clue?" Mandy deadpanned as a pumpkin spider crawled on her head.

"Hi, Mandy, you ever kiss a banana?" Irwin smiled, walking by in another new costume.

Mandy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to that.

"I said, did you ever kiss--" Irwin was about to repeat himself.

"Go away, Irwin." Mandy glared at him.

"C'mon, guys!" Eric exclaimed as they ran past Kitty, Vana, and Trevor. "We gotta stop those crazy pumpkins!"

"Yo, Eric, where you goin'?" Trevor asked. "Can I have your candy?"

"Kinda busy right now, Trevor!" Eric told his so-called best friend.

"Okay, I didn't really hear a no from that." Trevor shrugged as he wolfed down the candy that was in Eric's trick-or-treat bag all for himself.

"Well, might as well get this off my chest," Eric shrugged as he skidded to a halt. "Trevor....you're a freaking idiot. And that's awful. You make Peter Griffin look super smart by comparison. Kitty...your obsession with me is super creepy, and yet whenever everyone else is ganging up on me, you're willing to join in. And Vana? You're an ignorant, fucking cunt. You act like you're so great, but you're not. You're selfish and spoiled. But none of that is gonna matter when you become a sidekick to some super-jerk. Because I'm leaving. You won't have me to kick around anymore. You can just go fuck yourselves, and I hope you all get cavities!!" he panted. "Man....that felt good!"

The three looked pale and shocked from those words.

"Oh, Eric... You're just cranky..." Kitty grinned nervously. "Here, take some of my candy."

"Keep it!" Eric glared. "I have real friends now that are way better than all the candy in the world, even in the Great Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!"

"He wasn't wrong, y'know," shrugged LJ. "You're pretty much awful people. Now we gotta go stop those evil pumpkin monsters!"

"I am not horrible!" Vana glared. "Tell 'em, Kitty."

"Vana is not horrible." Kitty then said.

"So there." Vana smirked.

"Wooow... Nice defense..." Ambrose rolled his bi-colored eyes. "I hope the pumpkin monsters make you all into a pie and eat you inside and out."

"Yeah! Then again, they'd probably get sick of you," said Martin. "I know I sure have. Now let's scram!"

Eric soon went off with his real friends, leaving Trevor, Kitty, and Vana in the dust.

"Yeah! Well, at least my hero isn't missing!" Vana called out to Eric. "I'll be the world's best superhero sidekick! You'll see, Eric Needles! YOU'LL _ALL_ SEE!"

A giant fireball then hit the three of them as an act of karma.

"Hi, Grim!" Billy's voice beamed.

"What da?!" Grim gasped before seeing the giant pumpkin.

The giant pumpkin roared and grabbed Grim with its tongue before sucking him inside its mouth, and trotting off calmly.

"Bye, Mandy!" Billy called out as they rode off.

"What a surprise," Mandy droned. "Billy's caused the end of the world. Again. I better go save him." she then walked off after the giant pumpkin.

"Hey... What about me?" Irwin asked as he was stuck on the ground, unable to get back up again. "Mandy?! I THINK I'M BRUISED!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had fully reconvened, and were observing the carnage as it unfolded; Jack finally brought his pumpkin beast to a halt. "EXPECTORATE!" he commanded, and the beast spat up Grim in a big, phlegmy blob that stuck to a tree.

"Hi, Grim!" Billy giggled. "How's yer Halloween been so far?"

"**BILLY!**" Grim shouted. **"WHERE'S MY SCYTHE?!**"

"You mean.... THIS?" asked Jack, taking off his hat. "Ya-cha-cha-cha-cha!"

"Jack O'Lantern..." said Grim. "Give me mah scythe!"

"Sorry," replied Jack, casually spinning the instrument like a baton. "But I'll be needing it to control the universe~...**AND LOP YOUR HEAD OFF, LIKE YA DID MINE!!**"

"Oh, have you two met?" asked Billy. "Grim, Jack; Jack, Grim!"

"We've met..." remarked Grim, staring down the business end of his own weapon.

"Well, relax, old friend~," Jack smirked to Grim as he cornered him against a tree with the scythe as the group snuck along quietly. "Don't lose your head!"

"Great, we're all here." Gaz said to the others.

"Yeah, just gotta figure out what to do with Pumpkin Head over there." Ambrose replied.

"Okay.... Clearly somebody needs to do something to distract him," stated Zofia. "That way, while they stall for time, the rest of us can enact a plan to stop him."

"...I'm guessing splitting up and going with Mandy didn't work out so well?" asked Martin.

"No, it didn't," said Jenny. "Maybe when we get home, we can read about Mom and Dad's adventures with the Manhattan Clan."

"Oh, that's right, your mother came from Manhattan." Zofia said.

"Yep," Jenny nodded. "The 'ol concrete jungle before going on the island where nobody goes; it's a whole new sandbox."

"She tell you that?" Zofia asked.

"Dad a lot too," Martin said. "Even if Mom was cocky around YOUR mom a lot when they first met."

"Yeah, Mom's a bit of a fireball like that," Jenny added. "She means well, but she can be a bit gruff when necessary."

"Fair enough." shrugged LJ.

"364 days a year... I can't even go to the ding-dong grocery store to buy pudding,** AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!**" Jack growled at Grim.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Billy waved his hand madly. "Is it 'cuz you're a pumpkin-headed freak?"

"YES! And why is that?!" Jack kept his glare.

"Is it cuz Grim cut your real head off?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and tonight, I'm going to return the favor." Jack said with an evil smile.

The kids winced at that.

"Hey... Wait a second!" said Billy. "Grim's head is removable, see?" he took it off and reattached it a few times.

"Ah, but any head cut off with the scythe STAYS off." Jack replied smugly.

"That's a different story," Billy said before shrugging bashfully and walking away from his supernatural "best friend". "Sorry, Grim, old boy... We sure had some great times together, eh, Grim?"

"You're just gonna leave me here?!" Grim cried out in distress.

"Now, now... That's no way to get 'ahead'." Jack smirked to the skeleton.

The kids groaned at that wordplay, but Dib snickered a little.

"Dat's not funny." replied Grim.

"C'mon now, where's your sense of humor?" asked Jack as a possessed tree wrapped Grim in vines and laid him on a nearby stump. He casually spun the scythe around as he came to decapitate Grim.

* * *

"We gotta do something." Ambrose told his friends.

"Learn anything useful in Witch School?" Zofia asked him.

"That Shinji's really annoying?" Ambrose scoffed.

"I mean useful for the situation!" Zofia retorted.

"Well, someone can distract him and MAYBE... Just maybe... We give him a taste of his own medicine with pranks of our own." Ambrose replied.

"That idea's got spirit, so why don't we hear it?" replied Martin coolly, a la Scatman Crothers.

"We just need someone to be live bait." Ambrose smirked.

"Guess Billy is about to fill that position nicely," Eric sighed as Billy came out. "Better him than me..."

"Of course, Eric," Ambrose replied. "I wouldn't want you to do that."

"With my bad luck, I'd probably get hurt or something." Eric pouted.

"Ah, Eric, you're not... Uh... Um... You deserve better than Shittsboro." Ambrose said, trying to comfort him.

"Heh." Eric chuckled a little from the joke name.

"So, yeah," Ambrose said. "We set up some pranks to use up against Jack to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Alrighty then!" Raul replied. "Let's do it to it!"

"Yeah!" The team beamed, sharing some special handshakes with each other.

* * *

They soon went to set up a bunch of pranks while Billy soon made an idiot of himself, but what else was new other than water being wet? He was pretty much shaking his own ass in front of Jack, and somehow this kept him distracted long enough for the kids to finish setting up the pranks.

Mandy came by in camouflage to do something, but she was too little too late. "Hey!" she then glared at them.

"Shh!" Ambrose told her. "Girl, keep it down!"

"Yeah," LJ chuckled. "'Sides, I think he's getting bored with Billy anyway."

"Beat it, Blondie." Jenny glared.

"You did NOT just tell me to beat it." Mandy glared back.

"I believe I have," Jenny replied. "Now get lost or I'll give you some Manhattan street rage."

"Translation: beat it before we all beat you into the ground." Gaz added, and Nergal Jr. nodded.

"I don't know who you guys think you are, but--" Mandy glared.

"My Quizmaster's gonna kill me for this, but..." Ambrose said before using his magic to shoot Mandy away from them.

Mandy growled as she was sent back before she went to try to run back, but an invisible force kept shooting her back away from within five feet of Ambrose.

"How'd you do that?" Gaz asked Ambrose.

"I heard Sabrina did it to Libby once." Ambrose replied.

LJ chuckled. "Not bad."

"Hopefully I don't get busted for using that spell." Ambrose replied.

"Okay... Everything seems to be good to go," Jenny said. "Luan Loud would be jealous."

"Couldn't have done it better myself," agreed LJ. "Now let's sit back and watch the magic happen."

* * *

They soon went to run off together while Billy kept stalling Jack, until...

"ENOUGH!" Jack snapped. "YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME! ...Now, where was I?" he then asked himself.

"Letting me go?" Grim smiled hopefully.

"Ah, yes..." Jack smiled softly before smirking darkly. "DECAPITATION!" He once again cracked his knuckles and took hold of the scythe, preparing to cut Grim's head off.

The others felt nervous from that a bit.

"But you kiddies should know better than to trick old Jack," Jack then smirked as Billy slid down from the pumpkin he stood up on. "But, uh, it was a nice try." he then snapped his fingers.

The tree that held down Grim soon reached out and grabbed the hiding group who waited to see how their pranks would hold up.

"I'm not scared of whoopee cushions or pie catapults." Jack smirked to them, pinching Chrissy's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" LJ glared.

"Or what?" Jack smirked.

Suddenly, they heard the neighing of a horse.

"I hope that's Christopher Walken as the Headless Horseman." Zofia said to herself.

"Or THAT, gourd-for-brains." LJ replied.

"ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?!" asked a deep, gravelly voice coming from a knight clad in armor.

Jack seemed to grow pale. "N-No... **NOT AGAIN!!**" he exclaimed in terror.

The knight came off his horse and stomped over threateningly.

"No! NO!" Jack cried out, backing up on the ground with fear.

The knight soon stepped on a banana peel which made him slip and slide on his butt as he removed his helmet to show his face, revealing to be Irwin all along. "Uh, hi." he then said.

"Heh... I'll give you this, Irwin," Zofia said. "That was actually pretty scary. I didn't see that coming."

"Wow! Really?!" Irwin beamed. "Thanks..."

Jack looked angered and outraged as Irwin landed on a whoopee cushion which let out a fart sound, so it made Billy laugh until Jack started laughing, but as Irwin got out of the way, it seemed to get worse.

"Aw, great..." Eric groaned. "My _friends_ are back..."

"We're not done here, Eric!" Kitty glared. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

"They're gonna get hit instead of Irwin, huh?" Martin guessed.

"I'd like to see that." Jenny replied.

"Well, you know what happens when you talk shit," shrugged LJ. "You get hit."

The pumpkin creatures laughed at that.

"Heh... He farted!" Trevor laughed, leaning on the fencepost until a bucket of water fell on his head.

Jack and the pumpkin creatures just continued to laugh. Trevor grunted as he got the bucket off his head, but he stumbled as it got stuck to his foot, making him bump into Kitty and Vana so they all rolled down the hill together just as some dynamite exploded in a beehive. Vana screamed out as the hive landed in her mouth and the bees soon attacked the three of them. Eric snickered, then snorted, and then he laughed his head off for the first time in years, and the kids joined in on that. The three ran over to the tree stump, and then began arguing over who should get to drink the milk that was there; eventually, they each took a big swig....which made their mouths catch on fire, causing them to run into the lake. One of the pumpkins laughed so hard, he exploded and his soul flew away.

"Hey... They're laughing themselves to death!" LJ exclaimed. "Just like those weasels!"

"I thought this looked familiar!" Zofia replied about that.

A little pumpkin soon laughed beside grim before exploding which made Grim laugh from that. The tree that held Grim soon exploded next as Trevor, Vana, and Kitty were hit by electric eels that were kept in the lake. A bike soon drove by to show a brunette girl with braces in a court jester costume.

"Thank you," Zofia said, giving the girl some money. "We'll be sure to contact Funny Business Inc again in the future."

"That's a tribute that makes 'cents'!" The girl said before laughing at her own pun. "Get it?"

"Heh... Sure..." Zofia grinned politely.

Trevor, Vana, and Kitty soon got up from the lake only to get hit by pies which made them fall back into the lake. And once more, they were electrocuted by the eels, and the pumpkins just laughed and laughed as they kept on exploding. Soon, all of the pumpkins had laughed themselves to death. However, Jack seemed to be the only one left as the pumpkin spirits soon went back to where they came from. Ambrose picked up Grim's scythe and sliced up the vines that held down the skeleton to free him.

* * *

"Dank you." Grim said to him.

"I try." Ambrose nodded proudly.

Jack was still laughing as Grim collected his scythe and soon stood over him firmly. "What're you gonna do?" he asked. "We had a deal!" he guffawed.

Grim plucked the feather from Jack's hat. "I never go back on my word..." he said as he began to tickle Jack, making him float towards the sky vortex. "But I tink you've overstayed your welcome!"

Jack kept laughing until the sky vortex seemed to close, sounding like a toilet flushing.

"Well... Dat's dat." Grim said to the others.

"You know, Grim; if you didn't loan me the scythe in the first place, this kinda thing would've never happened." Billy remarked as he crossed his arms with a pout.

"I hate you, Billy." Grim grumbled from that.

"I think we can agree on that," nodded Eric. "I'm gonna go... Well, not home, obviously."

"I'd offer a place to stay, but I'm not sure if we have room," Ambrose said. "Do you mind cats?"

"Not really." Eric shrugged.

"I guess you could hang around at my place," Ambrose offered. "Dad's probably trying to scare the tar out of little kids who want candy."

"Didn't your dad say that if any mortals come through the doorway, they, and I quote, 'get turned into creepy-crawly things'?" asked Kimberly.

"We're at the old Victorian house with Aunt Zelda," Ambrose replied. "She seems... Pretty sad this time of year."

"Sad?" Kimberly frowned in concern.

"Yeah... She just seems moody..." Ambrose shrugged. "I'm not sure what got her to do that though. I told her I'd be back later and that I loved her, she smiled to me, but it seemed like one of those sad smiles like when you try to be happy after someone died or something."

"Oh," said LJ. "You suppose something might be bumming her out? Maybe we should ask."

"She says she's fine, but yeah..." Ambrose replied.

"At this rate, I'll go anywhere but at my place," Eric said. "Let's go check this place out. So, you're really a warlock?"

"Well, warlock-in-training, but yeah," Ambrose said. "I still have to get my Witch's License."

"Which is what exactly?" Eric asked.

"Oh... How do I explain this?" Ambrose replied. "It's basically this card that a young witch gets when they pass all their tests from their Quizmaster which gives them full access to the power of magic and has the right to vote in The Other Realm elections. Sabrina said that hers was a hassle when she was younger, especially since HER Quizmaster made himself invisible to mortals making being a teenager worse and more awkward than it already was."

"...I see how that would be difficult," Eric replied.

"Let's just agree that no one has it easy," Ambrose said. "Be it warlock, pure mortal, or sidekick."

"Alright then." Eric nodded to that.

They soon left the scene as now seemed to be a good time to go home as Trevor, Vana, and Kitty were all roughed up from the pranks that were meant for Jack, but still led to his defeat. As they limped home, they got hit by a bus.

"Oh, good, the bus is here," Ambrose said. "This way, Eric."

"Thanks, buddy." Eric smiled as he got to experience what having real friends felt like.

They soon came on the bus as Trevor, Vana, and Kitty suffered from more abuse, looking like hell.

* * *

"So, what's your family like?" asked Eric.

"Oh, boy... I don't know where to start!" Ambrose replied. "So I live with my parents of course and my Aunt Zelda. Aunt Zelda's pretty smart. She knows just about everything, so she's great homework help. She has a lot of rules though and she can be strict when she wants to be."

"Sounds like a pretty good authority figure." Eric commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool when she's not mad at me for using her chemistry set to do my homework with," Ambrose replied. "Then there's my parents. My mom usually thinks she's pretty funny, she can be embarrassing when she tries to do stand-up. I have NO idea why she would do that... It's just... Gosh... My dad's pretty cool too most of the time, especially with sports like football or wrestling."

"Your family sounds really cool." replied Eric.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," Ambrose had to admit. "So... Uh... You were adopted?"

"Sorta, yeah," Eric shrugged. "Maxum Man wanted a sidekick and the rest is history... Too bad he's just not around anymore."

"I guess you and Aunt Zelda are both having the blues." Ambrose frowned.

"Yeah..." Eric sighed softly. "Still, I look forward to meeting your family."

The bus began to pull up to the old Victorian house where the Spellmans lived, minus Sabrina who moved away with her new husband Harvey and Salem also came along to go with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Drell fell asleep on the couch, wearing his old clothes from when he worked in The Witch's Council before Atticus took it over for him since Ambrose had no interest in the job and Hilda and Zelda went to visit family members in The Other Realm that night, leaving him with trick-or-treater duty.

"Guess this is the place." replied Eric as he climbed off the bus.

"Yep," Ambrose replied. "We're still trying to figure out what to do with the spare room, though Dad wants to turn it into a gym. I can still see those Backstreet Boys looking at me."

"Who?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, pretty much the One Direction of the 90's," Ambrose said before taking out his key to open the front door. "Mom? Dad? Aunt Zelda?!" he then called out. "I'm home and I brought company!"

Zelda came into the room. "....Oh, Ambrose, you're back," she said, her eyes red from recent crying. "Who's your little friend?"

"This is Eric, Aunt Zelda," Ambrose smiled. "He wanted to come meet the family, maybe sleep over... Are you okay?" he then asked in concern as he saw that she had been crying.

"Oh, I'll be alright," Zelda sniffled a bit. "It's nice to meet you, Eric. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Ms. Spellman." said Eric as a nearby door seemed to pulse with orange energy.

"No, Mother, not the bees!" Drell called out in his sleep before looking around.

A doorbell soon rang which wasn't from downstairs.

"Ooh... I'll get it..." Drell said as he walked upstairs. "Ugh... I think I ate too much candy... That little Spider-Man, Blossom Powerpuff, and Dorothy Gale had it coming for trying to throw eggs at me."

"Don't mind him." Zelda smiled sheepishly to Eric who looked bewildered from a doorbell coming from upstairs.

* * *

Drell soon opened the closet door which led to the Other Realm, but a whole lot more than that from this visit. "When did we put a mirror here?" he then asked.

"Drell, I'm you from another universe and I've come here to give you something." Drell-2 replied.

"Ugh... I always sound that snotty?" Drell groaned from the voice. "I sound like someone who should be whining about movies all the time like some sort of film critic."

Drell-2 rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. This is important!" he retorted. "Besides, you're gonna sound like this as soon as they stop being able to afford Penn Jilette on this show... Either that or have Jeff Garlin voice you."

"All right, all right," Drell said to his counterpart. "What's up?"

"Meet your new family member." Drell-2 replied as he stepped back.

Drell looked to the girl with short platinum blonde hair that was tied back with a headband as she carried a cat in her arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Sabrina... Though a bit younger than she is now." he then remarked.

"It _IS_ Sabrina," Drell-2 replied. "From _MY_ universe anyway. She's going to stay here from now on."

"Why?" Drell asked. "What's wrong with your universe?"

"I'm afraid this poor child is neglected in her home," Drell-2 informed. "She's not very happy there. It's like Buffy the Vampire Slayer in that world minus the fun."

Drell winced. "Whoof... Point taken." he replied.

"Yes," Drell-2 replied. "So I place her in your care."

"Hmm... All right..." Drell said. "I guess I could do that. Well, uh, come on in... Sabrina."

Sabrina-2 soon walked in with her cat and luggage.

"This is your life now," Drell-2 told his Sabrina. "You should feel a lot happier here, especially with this world's Hilda and Zelda."

"Well, okay," said Sabrina-2. "I'm definitely going to miss my friends in that universe, too."

"I'm sure you will," Drell-2 replied. "Well... See ya!" he then said, going back into the closet and shutting the door behind him which emit thunder and lightning as the door shut.

"Well... Welcome to your new home, Sabrina-2," Drell told the girl. "I guess you're my responsibility now... And I just spent a bunch of my free time babysitting the one you in this universe along with her new friends who were also my personal adventure students."

"What's an adventure student?" Sabrina-2 asked.

"It... Uh... We... It's a little hard to explain, but basically, I'd take a group of students out to wherever an adventure/mission would call for them and help them keep control of their magic and/or powers," Drell replied. "I was pretty much their mentor. Come on, I'll take you downstairs."

"So kinda like my other friends," replied Sabrina-2. "Ironic."

"Come on." Drell replied.

* * *

They soon came downstairs as Drell let Sabrina-2 have some Halloween cookies that were leftover.

"Heheh... Those look good..." Salem-2 smirked. "Mind passing some of those my way?"

"You're a cat," Sabrina-2 told him. "They would make you sick."

"Ah, I'm a man who was turned into a cat," replied Salem-2. "Besides, being a cat is bad enough. I can't text, I can't go to the movies, or drink soda, or shake hands with the milkman, poach the egg, or box the one-eyed champ!"

"How sad for you." Sabrina-2 rolled her eyes.

"This is a very nice place you've got here." Eric said.

"Oh, thank you," Zelda smiled to him. "We really love it here."

"You wouldn't get it, you're a girl," replied Salem-2 to Sabrina-2. "Besides, you haven't got what I have... What all guys have."

"A crippling sense of self-importance?" asked Sabrina-2.

"No!" Salem-2 retorted. "Don't you know what all those euphemisms are for? Just look them up online."

* * *

Drell soon walked by.

"Who was at the door?" Zelda asked her brother-in-law.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Drell said, gesturing for her to come with him to the kitchen.

"Well... Okay." Zelda replied as she followed him into the kitchen.

Eric looked curious.

"I'll be right back, Eric." Zelda smiled to him on the way out.

"Okay." Eric shrugged as he looked all around the house with wide wonder.

Sabrina-2 kept eating some cookies while Salem-2 tried to eat some with her.

"That girl... She almost looks like Sabrina..." Zelda said in surprise.

"Well, technically... That is Sabrina from another universe... And a bit younger..." Drell replied. "I sent her here to stay with us."

"Why did you do that?" Zelda asked.

"Not me, the OTHER me!" Drell replied.

"Okay... I need to sit down..." Zelda groaned as she took a seat.

"Yeah... I thought this would happen..." Drell face-palmed. "It might take ages to explain this to Hilda if you feel this confused."

"All right..." Zelda said. "Start over..."

"There are many Earths and universes in my career," Drell replied. "Such as one with those goofy excuses for Teen Titans that the young people watch these days compared to the Teen Titans we all know and love."

Zelda nodded to that.

"In one universe, there's a Sabrina who pretty much as a life that's Hell on Earth, and no, I'm not the cause of it." Drell then said.

"Well, now that IS a surprise," replied Zelda. "Go on."

"So, I guess the other me from that world decided she would be happier here, and, well, Zelda, let's be honest here, your biological clock has seen better days." Drell said.

"Yes..." Zelda said, taking out a clock that came out from inside her body that was no longer ticking.

"Yes... And since it's not ticking anymore, you can't have any children on your own." Drell replied.

"Thank you for reminding me..." Zelda said, a little hurt from that as it made her feel emotional as it was basically a witch being infertile.

"Sorry..." Drell grinned bashfully from that. "But anyway... Crazy idea... What if you raised THIS Sabrina as your own daughter?"

"...I've always wanted a little girl of my own..." Zelda smiled wistfully. "Of course... I'm not sure if I could call her Sabrina... Maybe something else like... Beth or Caroline."

"What about Jane?" suggested Eric.

Drell and Zelda looked over to him.

"Oops." Eric smiled sheepishly as he was overheard.

"Jane..." Zelda smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a lovely name for a lovely girl."

"Thanks." Eric replied.

"Jane Spellman..." Zelda smiled. "Oh, now I regret things not working out between me and Willard Kraft."

"That guy was a dork." Drell rolled his eyes.

Ambrose nodded at that.

"So, whatya say, Zee?" Drell asked. "You wanna be a mother?"

Zelda sniffled as that seemed to be why she was upset as she broke down crying. "YEEEES!"

Jane walked over and gently hugged Zelda to try and comfort her.

"Oh... Thank you, dear... You have a good heart..." Zelda smiled. "Hmm... Jane Hart... I'm not sure why, but I love those two names together."

"I like them too," Jane smiled back. "...Mom."

Zelda let out a little gasp of surprise at that, but she smiled about it anyway.

"Heh... Happy Halloween, girls..." Drell said as he walked off. "Eric, for right now if you're sleeping over, you'll share a room with Ambrose. Jane you can share with, erm, your mother."

"That works for me." Jane replied.

"Works for me too, sir." Eric added.

"I'll arrange new bedrooms tomorrow..." Drell mumbled before yawning as Hilda came by in her sexy black cat costume.

"I miss much?" Hilda asked her husband.

"I'll tell you later..." Drell replied. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders somehow."

"Really now?" Hilda asked. "Sounds interesting."

"You remember that town I hated so much that I didn't wanna send Atticus or Cherry to 'cuz despite its interesting background, it was actually a cold and dark place with little-to-no redeeming qualities?" Drell prompted.

"You mean Splittsboro?" Hilda replied.

"Yes," Drell said. "That train-wreck of a place... Well, luckily some kids managed to get out, but one of them is going to be staying with us."

Hilda looked a bit nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "I don't feel like having to lock our bedroom door at night..."

"Re-lax," Drell replied. "It's that kid who was picked to be Maxum Man's sidekick... And I thought I was cruel to children sometimes... This kid loses his parents in an amusement park accident, his hero goes missing, and the people hate him so much they made a holiday about beating him up... I don't even know what he did wrong!"

Hilda winced at that.

"And I thought I was bad with kids," Drell frowned. "What's happened to me?"

"I mended your broken heart," Hilda smiled to him. "It's so nice of you to help that poor child."

Drell blushed. "Ah, well.... He IS one of Ambrose's friends." he replied.

"That's even better," Hilda beamed. "I'm so proud of you. Is he gonna live here?"

"Probably," Drell replied. "I'm gonna use some magic to spruce up the house to make more room unless he WANTS to sleep in the attic where we keep all the spell books and cauldrons."

"Oh, but aren't we not allowed to raise full mortals in a magical house?" Hilda asked.

"I'm 99% sure Atticus changed that law..." Drell replied with his eyes darting around suspiciously.

Hilda shrugged. "Hm... Fine by me." she replied.

"Come on, let's late," Drell said. "It's about time for the dead to rise up for the people who celebrate Day of the Dead."

"All right, let's go then." Hilda giggled.

They soon went to get some sleep as it seemed to be a peaceful Halloween night.

* * *

Except for maybe Jack who was finally dead and spent the rest of his existence in the fiery pits of Hell. And he laughed and laughed until one of the demons squashed his pumpkin-head.

* * *

Martin, Jenny, and Raul soon went to get back home to meet their parents.

"That was a pretty dark Halloween, but it can't compare to the time Mom and Dad met the Manhattan Clan." Jenny said.

"Along with _MY_ mom." Raul added.

"Right..." Martin said. "Maybe we should check it out to become braver and bolder like Goliath was."

"Good idea!" said Jenny, as they came to the Mazinsky house.

Their parents seemed to be fast asleep as they came into the house.

"Gosh, I guess it's pretty late." Raul commented.

"Hey, as long as they didn't notice that we missed curfew." Jenny shrugged a bit.

Martin took the book in question off the shelf and brought it into his room. It read: The Journal of Mike Mazinsky, volume 2.

"Great!" Jenny said.

"Now, if I remember Mom's stories properly... This was sometime after she became a foreign exchange student with Dad and Aunt Lu." Martin said.

And so, the three gathered around as they began to look into Mike's old journal from childhood.

The End & Happy Halloween!


End file.
